Under the Azure
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Set a bit after the movie, Punishment is on the horizon for Loki, Odin is set on making sure his son knows that messing with mortals is met with Punishment most foul. Not sure If I'll make a paring for this story or not Currently on Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Azure**

**A/N:** I know this wouldn't be super likely hence it being on fanfiction *Chuckle* I do hope however that you enjoy the ups and downs of this story, I was inspired by the song _unbroken_ by black veil brides and _wherever I go _by Buckcherry and _Shake the Ground Free _by Cherri Bomb^_^ Funny enough all these songs are on the avenger's soundtrack...I noticed the movie Thor messed up the Norse Mythology; and yes I know the history is different in marvel but I want to use the mythology, Loki's parents are **Fárbauti** which is his father and **Laufey **or also known as **Nál **is his mother. Which is different in marvel because Laufey is male in it rather than female. I rather play around with who Loki's parents are so I will ^_^

Disclaimer: Mild cussing

* * *

**Intro (Loki POV)**

I looked at Odin and realize what he was going to do to me for harming Midgard, his precious Midgard and it's inhabitants. Taking my magic from me was one of the worst things he could do to me, like ripping a limb off or maybe even that midgardian tale where I was tied up and had poison dripped on me... but of course he would leave me without power because I relied on it and without the things that made me different I would be nothing, it would not be the first time he had done it to me, after all I was in Thor's shadow the whole time...I could never compare to Odin's true son;

"You shall be sent to Midgard, without power you will have no way to harm them."

I would be like the human's...only I was immortal and by the sounds of it he was going to make me stay forever in Midgard...

"I wish there was another way, but you've proven that there is none."

With all I had done...I really couldn't blame him, only myself and Thor now that I thought about it. Why couldn't I have died that day when I let go of Odin's staff?

"Heimdall."

And all I knew was oblivion in the light of the bifrost.

* * *

**Tony Stark's POV**

I saw the light strike the desert and wondered if it was Thor, but why here out in The Palm Desert? It was kind of odd but considering that I was out here it might not have been so strange. He could of course know that I was here after all. I decided I might as well check it out in case something was going on. It wasn't every day a god as strange as Thor came to earth after all. God knows what kind of trouble he could or would get into with out one of us around.

Nearing the site I wondered why there were people, as I thought about hadn't I heard that there were 'bandits' around these parts and that the cops were trying to stop them? Could these be them? and if they were why hadn't Thor beat the living daylights out of them? I had no where to hide so of course they noticed me as I hit ground;

"Oh shit it's IronMan!"

The nearest one yelped, moron's the lot of them then. I noticed a flash of green, That wasn't Thor's colors...but it was Loki's. Wasn't he getting punished by Odin? Thor had taken him after the last fiasco after all...

"Hey shit heads what the hell are you doing here?"

They bristled just like I thought they would and moved to attack me, completely forgetting that I was going to kick their butts no matter what they try to do to me. A couple kicks and punches later they were out for the count and I finally got a better look at Loki, well that was different; something about him had seemed off, Maybe it was just the fact he was on the ground and unconscious. The bastards tore his clothes for one and I saw more scars on a persons body then I ever had. some very old and others a pinkish red color. There was blood on him like he had fought back before they knocked him out. Well might as well tell the cops where these morons were and take Loki with me to get him heal up, I may have hated the smug bastard but I wasn't going to just leave him to bleed to death if that was possible for him.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

The first things I felt as I woke was nauseous and the heat of the room. There was a buzzing sound near me, as I gain more of my sense I realized it was two people talking;

"Well he could be better Tony. I healed him as best I could with what I had, but where did you find him?"

A shuffling of feet and maybe a sigh;

"Palm Desert."

Why did it seem that one of the people talking were agitated? It's not like anyone would care that I was hurt or even alive at this point, I was a walking disaster who tried to destroy Midgard.

"I would like to stay and keep an eye on his recovery, Loki is really hurt and I don't want you two fighting like a couple of kindergarten brats."

She had guts that was for sure, I opened my eyes to get a good look at the mortal who would dare think she would or could tell me what to do. High ponytail of brown and blond and a pale neck before a back covered by a long doctor's coat... Stark looked irritated as he faced her, maybe she shouldn't try to boss anyone around;

"You know Rika your a right pain in the ass."

I saw her hair bob;

"Yea and your the worst patient anyone has ever had."

Stark noticed me looked at them and smiled. It was kind of creepy to be honest.

"Ah, awake are you. How do you feel?"

Like I would answer that. She scowled, but now I was able to see her face. She looked rather young, her eyes were different colors, one amber the other gunmetal blue. From the look in her eyes she was a hard woman the kind that would likely be the type to not take any crap from someone under her care. She pointed at my chest and I looked, quickly becoming horrified at the amount of bandages on my torso.

"I took care of the worst of it, but you really shouldn't be up and around anytime soon Jötunn."

I flinched, how had this meer mortal seen through to the real me? The side in which I hated more than any thing else in all the worlds.

"Jötunn?"

It sounded strange on his tounge. but than again it wasn't a word that he would normally speak;

"On earth they are known also as hrímthurs, A frost Giant if you will."

She had reseached this apparently;

"How the hell do you know shit like that and he's Asgardian!"

She smiled;

"I use to be a viking, remember? I mean hell we use to believe in the gods, use to believe in the Yggdrasil. In myth he's not Asgardian, my apologies if I was wrong. "

She said the last part as she looked at me, but she wasn't wrong...It was strange that human's had known that before I had. Stark made a strange sound;

"Oh come on Tony, I already told you how old I am!"

He sighed;

"I still don't believe your over a thousand years old Rika."

* * *

**Tony Stark's POV**

I saw the moment Loki's eyes rolled back into his head;

"Rika!"

She looked to the wounded god;

"Yea, well he did need sleep. Come on I still have a lot to talk to you about."

I lead the way to my kitchen. Settling in after a hastly pot of tea I looked her way;

"So..If your over a thousand years old how did it happen?"

She snorted into her cup;

"My village found the Tesseract, We- they tried to destroy it when I was with the herbal witch even though I told them that bad things would happen...My village totally decimated, no building stood and not even the animals stirred, I went to the place where they would have tried to destroy it and my dumb ass touched the Tesseract without gloves on, It imparted a bit of it's magic to me...I've been alive since, using magic to help hide myself, cept now, this is the way I looked after touching that stupid cube."

I had wondered how she was able to help me heal so fast. So she used magic, so different than what I did understand.

"Though honestly, I should warn you that your life saver also produces waves of energy much like magic, I would be careful If I was you. Don't get him mad, he might just draw on your power without even realizing it."

Well that wasn't good! I really wouldn't like that one bit, it would probably hurt really really bad.

"So, how long do you think he will need to heal?"

She frowned;

"Honestly? Odin's taken his powers, not completly though I suspect that he didn't tell Loki that not all his power is lost to him. But essentially he's human as far as I can tell, he might heal faster since he has that magic all locked up...but it could still take a while, maybe a little shorter than it would take you to heal those same wounds."

Not even her magic could heal him completely then. I sighed lightly;

"Going to stay here then?"

She smiled;

"It wouldn't be the first time and I would like to keep an eye on how your reactor reacts to him. His locked magic might be drawn to it...I want to be certain your in no danger."

That sounded reasonable;

"Its not like last time, this time I'm not the wounded party."

She burst into laughter;

"Your right!"

* * *

**Loki's POV**

There was light in my face, I rolled and almost topped off the side of the bed. Groaning I sat up, That's right I'm no longer in Asgard...

"Good morning sunshine!"

The woman from last night, She looked a little surprised;

"I knew gods were fast healers but I didn't think this fast!"

How would she know that? For that matter who the hell was she?

"Do you think your up to eating?"

I growled at the irritating woman;

"You'll need your strength, If you don't eat don't complain to me if you pass out again."

She set a tray near me and left the room, what did she know about me anyway. I looked at the food, fruit, some kind of bread, with a little container of some kind of liquid and a glass of milk. Hm...well it wouldn't hurt to eat and figure out a plan to get away from them. A bit later as I was looking out the window I heard the door open, The woman again;

"If you keep giving me the evil eye I'll lock you in."

Lock me in? Was I not already locked in?

"I don't know what your talking about."

She snorted;

"I used to like you too darn. Oh well the gods can't be what we want them to be, they are their own being."

I turned to look at her;

"You said you used to believe in the Yggdrasil."

She nodded and sat in a chair;

"I was born a little over a thousand years ago. It those days we would flinch at thunder, and believed the gods looked over us. I remember my mother telling me tales of the gods, you were always my favorite one... The trickster, the sliver tongue...I emulated that as often as I could back then."

Back then I hadn't been a trickster, silver tounged however... Magic was my life rather than brute strength.

"How have you lived this long if your mortal?"

Her eyes misted over in thought for a moment;

"The Tesseract. For some reason it gave me a bit of itself, Rather than transporting me. It made me immortal and allowed me to tap into magics."

So that blasted thing was capable of giving others power, but how? How could I tap into that kind of power?

"Come you've been staring outside for long enough, you need fresh air."

She stood, she trusted me outside? Was she mad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Under the Azure**

**A/N: Ah ha! Chapter two, I was having some issues with this but well I decided to continue!**

**Disclaimer: Mild cussing**

* * *

**Tony Stark's POV**

I wanted to gape at them, Rika had Loki outside! But he was still here, had she just taken him outside? I walked out to them and Rika gave me a smile;

"Ah back after another days hard work I see."

I snorted, her humor sucked even on the best of days. Loki the wordsmith didn't say a word to me, which I suppose wasn't that odd considering he didn't like me.

"Loki?"

He shook his head;

"Why save me? Why have someone whom you care about watch after me? Why not give me to shield?"

I froze, why not? Why not save him? Why not allow Rika the person best to look after anyone, Rika the doctor, the mage?

"Because even if I'm an ass, I wouldn't just leave anyone even you to die Loki."

The shock on both of their faces was a little stunning, I looked at both of them and then promptly burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, that was the corniest thing I have ever heard!"

I scowled at Rika, damned woman! She slapped my arm and walked off;

"See ya tomorrow boys!"

I wondered what the hell was up with her and why the hell she'd let Loki outside, for all she knew that was the chance he was waiting for.

"She's a handful, how do you deal with her?"

Good question, maybe because she was like pepper and put up with me.


End file.
